2 Minutes To Midnight
by Shinoda-q
Summary: ...Tudo veio a tona quando ele a viu novamente, depois de tanto tempo. •ShikaTema, UA• Presente para Sabaku no T
1. Diálogo entre Lembranças

Yo pessoas lindas! Eis que criei coragem para postar essa fic.

Sim, ela é Dedicada à Minha Nee-chan DE NOVO : **Sabaku no T.**

Sim, ela é **UA, **nunca me imaginei escrevendo UA, enfim, vamos aos finalmente.

* * *

**N/A's :** Bom, essa fic vai ser dividida em três capítulos.

_Sim, vão haver algumas -poucas- citações de hentai._

Vai haver alternancia entre flashbacks e momentos atuais, mas não achei necessário ter mudança em itálico e afins.

_Por milagre, não é song, apesar de ter nome de música._

há uma nota grandinha abaixo, se você, caro (a) leitor (a) for começar esse trem, por favor, leia.

_Apesar de ser UA, eu não consigo imaginar a Tema-sama patricinha, fresquinha e afins, acho a personalidade dela digna, então tentei manter, beijos._

Acho que é só *-*

* * *

**Importante! Leia isso!**

Bom, como essa fic começa numa formatura, eu imaginei como seria o local. É um salão, com uma pista de dança mediano, e , tem um bar, ao lado direito . Para entrar neste (salão) há uma escada , e , eu achei legal para poder ter melhor entendimento da cena, colocar links de como eu creio que seriam tais lugares.

Eu tentei postar as imagens, mas o FF tá de onda comigo ¬¬º

* * *

**Minutes to Midnight  
**ShikaTema

**Capítulo I - Diálogo entre Lembranças.**

* * *

Aquilo estava ficando tedioso, todos aqueles rostos conhecidos mexendo seus corpos ao som da música alta, todos, _menos ele. _Nara Shikamaru, 17 anos, um cara normal.

Levou seu olhar até a pista, onde a maioria dos colegas estava, e lá viu seu melhor amigo, Chouji, dançando feliz com sua –agora - ex-colega de sala, Yamanaka Ino. Sorriu. Ficou contente por ver os dois juntos, afinal, já fazia tanto tempo desde que Chouji havia começado a gostar de Ino.

Aquilo trouxe lembranças de muito tempo atrás, mas nada que se comparasse às lembranças que vieram a tona quando ele a viu entrando, descendo as escadas daquele lugar repleto de pessoas.

****______*****

-Ei, você não me disse seu nome! – Perguntou o garoto ainda aflito pela situação.

-Eu e meus irmãos nos mudamos para esta cidade já tem alguns dias, e, creio já saiba meu nome – A garota, de costas o olhava por cima dos ombros, continuando a caminhar.

-Você não se apresentou, não para mim – o garoto coçava a nuca, um pouco embaraçado. –

-Sabaku no Temari.

-O que? – A moça já estava a uma distância considerável, o que dificultava ao garoto ouvir o que ela dizia.

-Meu nome é Sabaku no Temari, idiota – Foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir e ver, antes da moça sair do campo de visão dele.

****______*****

Sabaku no Temari. é, definitivamente era um nome conhecido entre todos ali dentro, mas fazia realmente um certo tempo que não viam a estonteante figura que havia entrado no recinto.

Alguns cumprimentos respondidos, velhos colegas que fazia tempo que não via, e seu irmão, que estava se formando, afinal.

Ela foi seguindo, com seu discreto – porém extremamente chamativo – vestido preto, em direção ao jovem –o único - que estava sentado ao balcão do consideravelmente grande salão. Aquele rosto com aquela expressão desinteressada, o mesmo rabo-de-cavalo, era realmente nostálgico.

****______*****

_4 Anos Antes, 7:34 am_

Seu corpo doía, ele realmente estava em seu limite, mas não poderia deixar mais aqueles animais baterem ou ameaçarem em seu melhor amigo, Chouji, era covardia demais, para ele, os três irem contra o amigo sozinho, não pode deixar de tentar interferir. Sabia que não era muito forte, mas não deixou barato, ele haviam batido muito em seu amigo, seu melhor amigo! Sabia usar a força dos três veteranos contra eles próprios, era mesmo um rapaz esperto, mas ainda sim, não era forte o bastante.

Sentiu sangue escorrer em sua face, após levar mais um soco de Murama Toshio, ou só Toshi, como era conhecido no colégio. Não agüentou mais de pé, e acabou indo de encontro ao chão. Toshi e seus dois companheiros continuaram entre risadas e chutes –agora direcionados somente a Shikamaru – até ouvir uma voz desconhecida.

-Oe, imbecil, sua mãe não te ensinou a não bater em crianças?! – Berrou uma jovem loira de cabelos cor de areia, medianos e presos em quatro maria-chiquinhas, olhos verdes e pernas que saltavam aos olhos, por conta do curto uniforme do Sato School (?) .

Os amigos de Toshi olharam incrédulos, "quem é ela? E quem está chamando de imbecil?". O líder dos arruaceiros, e os dois outros garotos do terceiro ano viraram para ver a moça –assim como os dois que estavam no chão levantaram suas cabeças para ver quem seria 'seu salvador'-

-Hey, loira! Está falando comigo? – Perguntou Toshi.

-Está vendo algum outro imbecil? Além de você, só vejo esses seus amiguinhos – Respondeu em tom sarcástico e os braços cruzados. A voz firme dela e o olhar fixo neles era algo que realmente não poderia ser ignorado.

Ele e os companheiros foram se aproximando da moça, que não se mexia, só os seguia com os olhos. Toshi parou ao lado da loira, falando –alto, por sinal - perto de seu ouvido.

-Eu não costumo perdoar garotas irritantes como você, mesmo que você... Ainda que dê para aproveitar. – Aproximou-se mais dela – Se eu fosse você, dava um fora daqui.

As palavras dele fizeram com que seus companheiros soltassem risos abafados, e um dos garotos caídos cerrar os punhos e realmente se irritar e reunir forças.

-Ei, maldito! Não se atreva a encostar na mulher, ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – Gritou o jovem Nara, chamando a atenção dos três.

Foi um lindo erro.

-Há uma sutil diferença, eu _não_ sou você.

Antes que pudesse pensar em fazer algo, Toshi sentiu um soco na boca do estômago, o fazendo ficar sem ar. A ação fez com que os outros dois fossem para cima da jovem.

-Ei, pare com isso – O Nara tentou correr para pará-los, mas não foi necessário. Duas figuras correram em direção aos dois. Um garoto moreno, alto. E outro ruivo, um pouco mais baixo. Antes que pudessem encostar na loira, os dois já se encontravam caídos no chão. Impressionante. Ele realmente não daria nem 0,50 para os dois, e eles acabaram com dois caras do terceiro ano em alguns minutos. _Vergonhoso_

Lançou seu olhar para a loira, que já havia dado uma boa lição em Toshi. Ela realmente havia acabado ele "_Mas... como ela..."_ Se perguntou Shikamaru, incrédulo, eles sabiam se defender, realmente, mas, quem eram?

-De onde eu vim, vermes como vocês não durariam cinco minutos! – Exclamou a moça para Toshi, caído no chão.

Viu os dois garotos começarem a andar e o ruivo, que aparentava ser mais novo chamar pela moça, enquanto iam se afastando de onde ele estava.

-Vamos Temari, ou vamos nos atrasar justo no primeiro dia.

-Estou indo, Gaara. – A garota se virou e começou a andar até onde aqueles dois iam.

-Ei, ei, você! – Chamou o Nara, não teve chance nem de agradecer, afinal, se não fossem eles, sabe se lá o que aqueles brutamontes teriam feito.

-O que foi?- parou ela, virando para a direção do jovem de cabelos compridos, que já estavam caindo pelo rosto, saindo do rabo-de-cavalo que ele estava usando.

-Você...Por que?

-Não gosto de ver crianças apanhando – Sorriu de canto – Seu colega, ele está bem?

Viram Chouji se levantar, meio tonto, mas estava de pé. Então o moreno assentiu com a cabeça que sim.

- Ser salvo por uma garota desconhecida, que coisa mais... Mais... "_Humilhante"_

-Por que ao invés de ficar se lamentando não me agradece, hein, idiota?

Ele a mirou bem, estava com o uniforme de sua escola, mas ele nunca a havia visto lá. Não precisou pensar muito para concluir e lembrar do que o ruivo havia dito. _Primeiro dia_. Refutou até ver ela o dar as costas e começar a andar depressa.

-Ei, você não me disse seu nome...

****______*****

Ele a viu sentar ao seu lado, e ambos não disseram nada até ela pedir uma bebida ao garçom.

-Você poderia me ver um drink, por favor? - Pediu ao homem atrás do balcão.

O homem, que parecia pouco mais velho do que eles, cumpriu o pedido de imediato, mas parecia meio aflito, tinha um olhar espantado, chegava a ser cômico.

Ela ficou sem entender, até ouvir os risos baixos, a costumeira risada preguiçosa de Shikamaru.

-O que foi? – O olhou de canto, a risada dele era tão...Gostosa de se ouvir que ela deixou escapar um riso fraco.

-Não notou nada familiar naquele garçom? - Ele, com os ombros apoiados no balcão, separou as mãos para pegar seu copo.

-Não – Respondeu ela com uma expressão um tanto confusa – E por que notaria?

-Porque ele deve usar pontes nos dentes até hoje por sua causa, Temari. Mais precisamente desde que nos conhecemos, Hah

Não havia como ela deixar de rir. Ficaram por alguns segundos rindo, até ambos direcionarem suas atenções para suas respectivas bebidas.

-Quanto tempo, Shikamaru – Cumprimentou sem olhar para ele.

-É mesmo, _problemática_.

-Eu odeio quando você me chama assim, Senhor-chorão-da-mamãe

-Tsc – Deu a última golada no líquido que havia em seu copo – Você fala demais.

-Humpf, idiota. – Direcionou seu olhar para as dezenas de garrafas que haviam no bar do salão.

Ele então a fitou, olhou cada centímetro da mulher ao seu lado. Haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos desde que ela o tirou daquela enrascada. Tornou a olhar para frente.

-Belo vestido.

****______*****

Era estranho vê-la todos os dias, sua 'salvadora' passar todos os dias, indiferente por todos, junto daqueles que ela dizia ser seus irmãos. _"Podem ser irmãos de criação, ou alguém é adotado... Um ruivo, um moreno e... uma loira. Muito estranho, ah, pare de pensar isso. Oh meus deus, ela está vindo pra cá"._

-Temari?! – Disse com o mesmo tom frio o ruivo, o menor dos três.

-Podem ir na frente, Gaara, Kankurou. – Assentiu com a cabeça para os irmãos.

-Não dê muita trela para esses imbecis, Onee-chan – Ressaltou o moreno, seguindo o caminho que fazia com Gaara, mas sem deixar de lançar um olhar amedrontador para Shikamaru.

Ela parou em frente a ele e Chouji, que estavam sentados na extremidade direita da arquibancada, no primeiro degrau.

-Yo – Com as mãos na cintura, e os olhando de uma forma engraçada até ela perguntou – Então...Estão bem?

-Estamos vivos – Respondeu sem interesse o Nara, apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos-.

-Shi-shikamaru, não seja grosso com a Temari-san, a-afinal, se não fosse por ela...

-Yare, yare. – Só seguiu com os olhos a garota se movimentar.

-Hm, Akimichi não é? – Perguntou, dando um passo, ficando quase frente a frente com o moreno que estava curvado, o jeito como ela não se intimidava o deixava estranho, irritado talvez.

O moço de 'ossos largos' se encabulou um bocado com a simples pergunta da Sabaku. Primeiro: Eles deviam uma a ela. Segundo: Não era todo dia que uma garota do Ensino Médio, do Segundo vinha assim, tão repentinamente falar com os garotos mais novos, ainda mais, aqueles. Aqueles no meio do maior grupo de deslocados possível de se imaginar. Juntos há anos na mesma classe. E, Terceiro, bem, ela era um tanto diferente das outras, aparentava ser mais madura, -talvez por ter um corpo mais definido do que as demais garotas que eles conviviam - pelo jeito nada convencional de tratar desconhecidos, talvez por ser _intimidadora e interessante_ ao mesmo tempo.

****______*****

Alguns olhares curiosos se lançaram aos dois, lá sentados, assim como a alguns anos atrás. Curioso ela aparecer assim.

-O que te traz aqui, Temari? – Ainda com o copo em mãos, a olhou.

-Hoje é a formatura do meu irmão também, ou se esqueceu? – Descruzou as pernas, encostando o salto no apoio do banco.

-Ah, o simpático.

-É, ele mesmo. Mas então, -Virou seu rosto para ele - o que tem feito, Nara?

-Me formei.

-Não me diga, achei que fosse só 75% da população presente aqui. – Ela brincava com a borda do copo, passando os dedos sobre ela, fazendo um sonzinho consideravelmente irritante.

****______*****

Ao longo do ano os irmãos Sabaku foram se tornando rostos conhecidos no Sato School; Haviam feito amigos e se enturmado com a maioria, não com todos, mas com muitos. Ela havia ficado próxima das pessoas da sala de seu irmão, que conseqüentemente era a sala de Shikamaru, se suportavam, mas não havia uma vez em que se olhassem feio, ou mesmo tivessem alguma discussão discreta, lançando ironias, ou mesmo pequenos apelidos.

Como da vez em que Shikamaru e seus amigos resolveram ir para uma festa de carro, mesmo sendo de menor, e, para desviar de um carro que vinha na contra-mão acabaram capotando.

Por sorte, ou mesmo coincidência, três pessoas viram a cena, e se dirigiram até o local, _bendita hora em que os Sabaku voltavam para casa_.

Ligaram para a emergência e, com um pouco de esforço e ajuda dos passantes conseguiram tirar os jovens de dentro do carro, e assim foram para o hospital.

Shikamaru só teve uns cortes leves e conseguiu surpreendentemente só quebrar um dedo. Ele realmente tinha sorte. Já os outros amigos não tiveram a mesma sorte, a não ser Kiba, que quebrou o braço direito, mas as coisas não estavam boas para Chouji e Neji.

Ainda recebendo os cuidados, viu aquela figura loira adentrar a sala, com a permissão da doutora Shizune, que terminava de fazer o curativo no dedo do jovem Nara.

-Oh, Temari-san – Sorriu a jovem médica – Como vai?

-Bem, obrigada – Inclinou o corpo para a direita para olhar quem estava atrás da médica. – E ele – apontou com a cabeça - Está bem?

-Sim, sim, falando nisso, Já está liberado, Shikamaru-san – Sorriu.

-Yare, yare – Se levantou – obrigada por tudo.

Mas antes que o Nara começasse a se locomover até a porta, a Sabaku já tinha aberto a porta.

-Você vem?

Ele não respondeu, só a olhou e a seguiu. E foram em silêncio até o fim do corredor.

* * *

Fim do capítulo uuum /o/

**Reviews? *-* Sim? Se chegou até aqui, faça a Shinodinha feliz, onegaaai *-***


	2. Decisão

Yooo Minna-san!

Peço miiiiiil desculpas por demorar para postar, pois agora estou trabalhando e trabalhar e estudar é tenso, tenho muito pouco tempo pra net agora :/

Mas queria agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo e a **Sabaku no T, ****Taka-san, ****ale-san****, ****Tzara Tristan****, ****Shikatema** e a **Natii-chan****,** que me deixaram reviews e me fizeram um ser mais feeliz õ//

Tnks pessoas 3

Enfim, segue o capítulo dois, espero que gostem *o*

* * *

**Capítulo II – Decisão**

* * *

Silêncio, eles não emitiram nenhum som além do dos passos em direção à recepção, mas ela notou que ele foi desviando tal caminho e foi até a sala de espera, ele notou que ela o seguiu, com os braços cruzados, ele só não sabia se era de irritação ou de frio, por conta da noite gelada de sábado.

-Você..Não precisa ficar aqui – Seguiu mais alguns passos, não havia mais ninguém lá, talvez por conta do horário, o relógio marcava quinze para meia noite. Se sentou.

Um banco encostado à parede, um espaço até a outra parede e, encostada a ela, mais um banco. Não era conveniente nem necessário que ela sentasse ao seu lado, afinal ele não era mais uma criança que precisasse de colo, _pelo menos não ao ver dela. _Caminhou até o banco da parede contrária a dele, e nele sentou, antes de pronunciar.

-Quero saber como os outros estão, _eu quero, então eu fico. _

-Você quem sabe. – Colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e mirou o chão.

Silêncio. Nenhuma maldita alma passava por ali. Temari o encarou, ele fazia gestos irritantemente circulares com os dedos indicadores; cruzou as pernas então o chamou.

-Shikamaru.

Ele não respondeu, só mudou a direção do olhar, do chão branco para a moça a sua frente. A olhou, se condenou e repreendeu mentalmente por ter pensado tal besteira, afinal a saia roxa e curta que a moça usava era..Era... "_Tão contrastante com seu tom de pele"_ bom, talvez não fosse isso, mas bastou essa suposição para aquietar sua voz da consciência que insistia em pensar coisas indevidas para o momento.

-Poderia fazer o favor de parar com isso? – seguiu com os olhos até os dedos do Nara, que seu deu conta do que fazia com os dedos, parou. – Obrigada.

-Tsc – Agora seu olhar estava fixado na porta da emergência.

-Não precisa se culpar, a culpa não foi sua, ou foi? – Descruzou as pernas e inclinou seu tronco para frente.

-Bom...Não, mas...Bem, eu era o mais velho deles..e, não deveria ter deixado Kiba pegar o carro...Não deveria ter...- O viu socar o banco com uma das mãos.

Ela voltou a jogar o corpo para trás, encostando as costas na parede.

-Você é mesmo um fracote. – Rui baixo enquanto coçava a testa com a mão direita.

-...Me desculpe se eu não bato em valentões do terceiro, ou salvo 'crianças' de acidentes de carro. Me desculpe se por minha causa meus amigos estão machucados. É, Temari, eu sou um fraco, e daí?

-É, você é realmente fraco – o Fitou, com um olhar sério, mais do que o normal – Ao invés de agradecer por estar todo mundo vivo fica aí lamentando o quanto a vida é dura e como o mundo é injusto com você.

Ele a olhou surpreso, é, apesar de sempre pensar em mil coisas ao mesmo instante, não conseguiu tirar dois segundos do seu tempo para refletir que todos estavam –ao menos- vivos, de que não corriam risco de morte, pelo menos não agora, e que não havia ao menos agradecido por ela ter o salvado, _de novo_.

-A vida não é cor-de-rosa, coisas ruins acontecem, acontecem para nos deixar mais fortes, é como um treinamento emocional. – Cada palavra que saia da boca dela entrava como um prego na sua cabeça pelos ouvidos. Ela estava certa, ele sempre reclamando do quanto a vida é dura, mas..Sua vida era tão...Normal.

Ele se levantou, deu dois passos à frente, ficando na metade do corredor, abaixou a cabeça e então indagou.

-Me pergunto como você amadureceu tão rápido, isso é problemático.

-Um dia eu te conto uma história.. –Se levantou também, passou ao lado dele e seguiu o corredor em direção a recepção.

A passos lentos ele foi indo, até dar de cara com seu pai, Shikaku, com quem teve um curto e duro diálogo, até uma das médicas vir com notícias, contando que seus dois companheiros, CHouji e Neji –que foram os mais lesados com o acidente- já haviam acordado e estavam bem. Não sabendo se era de alívio, felicidade ou qualquer outro sentimento 'imbecil' sentiu lágrimas grossas percorrerem sua face.

Tudo estaria bem, se Temari não tivesse esquecido sua bolsa, e na volta acabar o vendo chorar.

_-Mas se não é um bebê-chorão!_

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Temari virou o banco e passou a fitar a pista de dança, ainda com seu copo em mãos, alguns acenos até ver o Jovem ruivo se aproximar.

-Tema – Gaara ficou de frente para a moça e deu um aceno com a cabeça para Shikamaru – Você...Vai ficar, não vai?

-Bom, pretendo – Cruzou as pernas e deixou o copo sobre o balcão – Não deram meu quarto para alguma vadia-meliante enquanto eu estive fora, não é? – Sorriu debochada para o irmão, que a respondeu com o mesmo olhar sem emoção de sempre.

-Idiota – A deu as costas – Seu quarto está do mesmo jeito desde que você saiu dele – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou à mesa em que estava com alguns colegas e uma garota morena e consideravelmente mais baixa do que ele.

-Ele não muda mesmo, hein? – Perguntou Shikamaru, ainda na mesma posição em que estava há uns minutos atrás.

Ela nada falou, só negou com a cabeça.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*

Depois daquele incidente, daquele dia, levou um certo tempo até Chouji voltar para a escola, Neji voltou logo, apesar de desde o ocorrido usar uma espécie de lenço em sua testa, ora um lenço, ou algum adorno que escondesse a cicatriz causada pelo acidente.

Shikamaru tentava ficar com os colegas de classe nos intervalos entre as aulas, mas era diferente do que ficar com Chouji, não que a companhia deles fosse ruim, ou tivesse menos afeto...Só que...Eram problemáticos demais.

Uma mescla de pessoas barulhentas e escandalosas, choronas, tímidas e empolgadas demais. Definitivamente problemático.

Acabava ficando sozinho, aliás, nem sempre. Pois muitas vezes uma certa moça loira acabava o fazendo companhia; lá, naquele mesmo degrau na extremidade da arquibancada. Ela era, como ele poderia descrevê-la? Problemática _demais_ para o seu raciocínio compreender.

Poderia ser um bom amigo, se ela não fosse uma garota, e se ele às vezes se pegasse olhando demais para ela. No final das contas, _problemático, complicado._

-Akimichi volta semana que vêm, não é? – Perguntou ainda sentada com as pernas cruzadas, apoiando o caderno na qual terminava um dever de física.

-Hai – Respondeu com as mãos encostadas à testa e os cotovelos nos joelhos – Dou graças a Kami-Sama por isso – Fala arrastado, provavelmente estava com sono.

-Ah sim, muito obrigada pela parte que me toca, bebê-chorão – Continuou a olhar para o caderno, escrevendo e resolvendo equações neste, um pé no saco para todos os artifícios.

Ela notou que ele tirou as mãos do rosto.

-Você...Me entendeu.

-Entendi o que você deu a entender – Ele a encarou e ela nem se dava ao luxo de olhar de volta. Aquilo era...Era... "_Problemático_", pensou, um pouco alto demais.

-Tsc, às vezes eu não compreendo por que você ainda me faz companhia – Recostou ao final do degrau e passou a olhar para o céu pelas frestas da árvore que havia sobre eles.

-Se eu não estiver por perto – Levantou num pulo – Quem vai te salvar das coisas? – Olhou ao redor, para as pessoas que passavam – E todo mundo é problemático demais para você, não é? – Virou seu rosto para ele –ainda sentado-e sorriu, em seguida começou a andar na direção de seus irmãos, que passavam mais à frente.

-Você fala demais – Falou baixo, ali, parado vendo ela se afastar, ficou ainda alguns segundos a olhando e fez uma nota mental de vê-la sorrindo mais vezes, mas logo se corrigiu, quando notou que o sorriso largo da moça havia feito ele sorrir, se viu carregando um sorriso idiota, também notou que ela sempre ia daquela forma.

Shikamaru era uma pessoa inteligente, com um poder de percepção fora dos padrões, e o que o deixava frustrado, curioso talvez era compreender tantas coisas e pessoas, mas não conseguir entender...Uma simples garota.

Ela mexia com ele de certa forma, só não sabia exatamente descrever em que, pois haviam tantas coisas, o físico, o temperamento, o modo de agir, era diferente das outras que conhecia, que via, _diferente das suas amigas e colegas_ . Sacudiu a cabeça, seus pensamentos sobre aquela _simples garota_ sempre o confundiam, sempre o faziam ver que ela não era só mais uma simples garota, _era__ uma mulher_. Uma mulher na qual ele poderia se interessar. Mas de que adiantaria, afinal, ela era uma mulher... E ele só um garoto.

Efeitos, efeitos _diferentes_, efeitos _complicados._

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Vai ficar então? – Ele direcionou seu olhar para ela, fixamente e um tanto apreensivo, foi uma das poucas vezes que ele a olhou nos olhos desde que ela havia se sentado ao seu lado.

-Vou – retribuiu o olhar e não disse mais nada, olhou para o garçom e pediu mais um drinks.

Segundos se passaram, a música mudou e com ela Shikamaru chegou perto de Temari, então perguntou.

-Se você vai ficar, poderia ao menos me explicar por que você foi embora daquele jeito, não pode, Temari?

* * *

**Revieeeeeews para fazer a Shinodinia mais feliz? *---***


	3. Now, You're Gone

Pessoas lindas, peço perdão pela demora, tive uns perrengues brabos! Mas, ta aí o capítulo final para vocês!

Queria agradecer à **Taka-san**, **ale-san**, **Shikatema****, Natii-chan, Nara F.C., N Tonks Lupin **e a minha Nee-chan** Sabaku no T. **que leram e fizeram uma criança feliz *-* Pq sem reviews num sai nada, galere D:

Enfim, sem mais, lá vai xD

* * *

**Capítulo III - Now you're gone**

* * *

A música começava a subir aos ouvidos de todos da pista, da pista, não do bar, e com ela o silêncio tomou conta do espaço entre eles dois. É, ele fez uma pergunta e queria uma resposta, uma resposta que ela não conseguiria formular tão depressa.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*

-Oe, Nara, acorde! – Chamou o professor.

Levantou os olhos, com o rosto um pouco inchado e vermelho por conta do cochilo que estava tirando.

O professor seguiu e parou ao lado dele, e sua fala causou alguns risos aos demais colegas.

-Bom dia.

O Nara continuou olhando, ainda tentando se situar, _"terceira aula!",_ pensou. Realmente o efeito de noites mal-dormidas não ajudava nos estudos, _definitivamente _não.

Antes que o jovem Nara pensasse em algo inteligente, ou no mínimo educado para responder...Salvo pelo gongo, literalmente. O sinal tocou e com ele os demais alunos foram guardando seus cadernos e indo em direção a porta.

Naruto, Kiba e os demais amigos o disseram que na aula de educação física iriam jogar, e que o esperariam depois do intervalo.

Espreguiçou-se e foi caminhando a passos lentos até a porta, Chouji havia faltado, Ino havia faltado, e o restante da quadrilha de problemáticos ainda estava lá.

Praticamente todos haviam saído da sala enquanto ele ainda chegava à porta, mas foi só colocar seu corpo para fora desta que foi recebido com calorosas trombadas vindas das simpaticíssimas pessoas do segundo ano. Bem apropriado não? Ele esperar todos saírem para não encarar a multidão desesperada por uma liberdade de pouco mais de vinte minutos e acabar arrastado por uma dúzia de rostos o encarando.

Não sabia se se sentia mais aliviado ou mais tenso quando sentiu uma mão, fina, mas que lhe causou uma dor levemente suportável ao apertar seu ombro.

-Yo, chorão – Novamente ela, Sabaku no Temari, a melhor das piores, ou a pior das melhores, era difícil classificar aquela que seria a mais problemática na qual ele havia convivido.

Respirou, para então encarar os olhos verdes dela, que o olhavam de uma forma divertida, sim, ela estava tirando sarro dele, mas que droga.

-Achei que você soubesse meu nome, doce ilusão a minha, hã?

Tirou a mão de cima do ombro dele e começou a andar, passando ao lado dele, junto com os demais colegas de sua sala que iam em direção ao pátio.

-Pode ser – Foi andando mais rapidamente, e ultrapassando não só a ele, mas mais alguns retardatários.

Ele a viu se afastar, de novo. Sempre ia embora daquela maneira, sempre deixando um ar..._Diferente.  
_

-Tsc, essa...- _"problemática",_ pensou, até se dar conta de que as pessoas iam sumindo e só ele sobrara no corredor.

__

O sinal tocou, e logo Kiba e Naruto se aproximaram dele, já vestidos para a educação física. Sendo seguido logo por todo o primeiro ano 'problemático'.

-Oooooe, Shikamaru! – Gritou Kiba – Por que não está vestido ainda?

-Shikamaru, você está no meu time, então é melhor se apressar! – Berrou Naruto.

Virou os olhos, como poderiam ser tão agitados? Se levantou e desceu as escadas laterais, viu todas as garotas irem para a outra quadra, iriam jogar vôlei; mas ele não gostava de esportes. Até gostava de ver, mas praticar era cansativo demais, preferia jogos de tabuleiro, o que poderia parecer bem cafona, mas ajudava com o raciocínio.

Continuou descendo, malditas escada. Enquanto descia, reparou que algumas meninas do segundo também estavam na quadra, e também acabou esbarrando em algumas que subiam a escada que ele descia. _Estranho._

Enfim as escadas acabaram, e ele se viu de frente para o vestiário, a porta estava entreaberta, _estranho,_ pois os meninos sempre a deixavam fechada, apesar de serem cabeças-ocas.

Entrou e encostou a porta, ouviu um barulho estranho, mas não ligou. Seguiu até seu armário, pegou sua roupa e sentou-se no banco.

Espreguiçou-se e logo depois tirou a camiseta, estava um dia quente, seria tão bom para descansar; _Seria._

Toda a tranqüilidade do momento foi quebrada quando ele ouviu aquela voz o repreendendo, e o pior, quando olhou de onde vinha tal voz.

-Oe! – Ela novamente, por um momento pensou em falta de sorte, o que ela estaria fazendo ali? – Chorão! – Virou para _ela_, e acabou se assustando, ali, na sua frente com aquele short vermelho e com a blusa _nas mãos_. Neste momento começou a pensar em sorte _demais_. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou-se mentalmente se havia corado. Não era pra menos, ela, uma garota, uma garota bonita, com um corpo realmente bonito e quase nu em sua frente. Se fosse dos seus amigos, provavelmente já estariam com o nariz escorrendo sangue.

Agora sua missão era parar de olhar, e tentar não gaguejar.

-E-eu é que pergunto, Temari...-Virou a cabeça para frente, para o armário gélido e sem vida a sua frente – Aqui é o vestiário masculino...-Involuntariamente olhou para ela – E pare de me chamar assim, problemática – A viu dar risada então voltou a olhar o armário.

-Seus amigos não te avisaram? – Começou a andar, e no caminho vestiu sua blusa – que era de frio, e tinha o brasão da escola estampado no peito - O vestiário feminino está em reforma, vocês agora tem que se trocar no banheiro. – Ela notou a expressão dele quando ela passou em sua frente - Semana que vem vamos trocar, pois vão reformar este aqui, convenhamos que é necessário.

Ele, ainda sem camisa e sentado agora compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Yare yare – Se levantou e pegou seu uniforme de futebol – Eu gosto daqui, está em bom estado.

-Nem tudo, a porta está um lixo! Hoje de manhã Genma-sensei ficou preso aqui por mais de uma hora, tudo por causa da maldita porta – Olhou para a dita porta, e em seguida para Shikamaru – Você a fechou, imbecil?

-Fechei, geralmente ela fica fechada – Ia colocar a camiseta do uniforme, mas então na metade do fito olhou para Temari – Não me diga que...

-Está trancada, seu idiota! – Esbravejou a loira, dando um passo a frente, e colocando as mãos na cintura –Agora, abra essa porcaria.

-Se você parar de rosnar, eu abro – Colocou a camiseta – E eu ainda torço para que um dia você lembre meu nome.

-O que quer que eu diga _"oh chorão-kun, abra a porta que você teve o dom de travar, sim?" _Ah, por favor, Nara.

Ele nada falou, só seguiu até a porta e tentou abri-la. Empurrou, puxou, chutou.

-Kuso! – Fez um pouco mais de força – Kuuusoooo – Viu que não adiantaria, então tentou chamar - Oooe, alguém ai? Estamos presos!

Ela o olhava de braços cruzados, e batia o pé, por Deus, como era birrenta.

-Ah, me dê licença – o empurrou com o ombro e começou a murmurar – Como se um fracote chorão conseguisse abrir uma porta.

A porta era estreita, e ao lado dela havia um banco, e ao outro começavam os armários, Shikamaru estava ao lado do banco, por sorte, pois com a trombada de Temari quase caiu sentado. E realmente se irritou, pois concluiu que ela era uma mulher que nunca iria respeitá-lo. O que era compreensível, pelo fato de ela ter o salvado de uma briga, de um acidente, o ter visto chorar e não conseguir abrir uma maldita porta velha.

O fato da porta, nem mesmo ela conseguiu resolver, pois realmente aquela porta velha era _problemática_.

Ele riu, afinal, pelo menos desta vez ele não havia 'perdido' para ela.

-Do que está rindo, chorão? – o olhou, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, notando que ele parava de rir.

-Temari, pare de me chamar assim, que inferno. – A olhou sério, aquilo estava começando a o irritar.

-Quer que eu pare de te chamar de que? De chorão? De fracote? Ou de imbecil, ou mesmo de inquieto por não deixar uma maldita porta quieta!

* * *

**Descontrole****: **_s.m. Falta de controle¹; Ato de perder o controle²._ **Irritação**: _ato de irritar ou o estado de estar irritado; algo que irrita_; **Raiva:** _Privação de raciocínio lógico, falta de calma, distúrbio do equilíbrio emocional¹._

* * *

Irritação. Irritação leva à raiva. Raiva. A raiva leva ao descontrole.

Ela sentiu suas costas baterem contra o armário, mas só se deu conta disso quando o encarou, tão de perto.

-O que você...

-Te mostrando que não sou um fracote. – Agarrou com uma das mãos a cintura dela – Que não sou um chorão – Com a mão livre levou um dos pulsos dela contra o armário – E que definitivamente não sou imbecil. – E terminou a ação a beijando, sem que nem desse tempo de ela retrucar algo.

Ela poderia, e até deveria xingá-lo, ou mesmo quebrar a cara dele. Mas não o fez, muito pelo contrário, retribuiu o beijo da melhor forma possível.

Segurou com força os cabelos negros do jovem Nara, -tanto que acabaram sendo soltos com a ação - e ele a puxou mais para perto de si, agora com a mão que a segurava o pulso nas costas da moça, e a outra ainda em sua cintura.

Se fossem substâncias, Temari seria gasolina. Se fossem objetos, Shikamaru seria um fósforo, que é inofensivo até que seja aceso.

E uma vez que os dois se unem, temos fogo, muito fogo.

Sentiam-se quentes, mas não era para menos, só foram lembrar de respirar quando já estavam em um momento crítico, com Shikamaru sentado no banco ao outro lado da porta, e Temari...Sentada sobre ele e de frente para ele.

Só se lembraram de respirar, se lembraram do _resto do mundo_, e de que este ainda girava quando escutaram batidas na porta, e viram que alguns colegas e os professores sentiram falta deles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- E então? - Parou de a encarar, virou-se novamente para frente, admirando o copo que reluzia devido a uma luz fraca que insistia em rodar até ali.

-Você... – Apertou a as mãos contra as pernas e desceu os pés do banco até o chão – Bom... – Abriu a boca, as palavras pareciam não querer sair – Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

Riu fraco, aquele sorrisinho de canto que só ele sabia dar.

-Não é da minha conta, então. – Pegou o copo que já estava vazio e ficou o olhando mais de perto – Claro que não é da minha conta você e eu termos tido algo tão forte, e um dia depois de se formar você sumir sem dar notícia. – Colocou o copo novamente na mesa – Claro que não me interessa.

Ela se sentiu mal por um instante, realmente o que fez foi errado, mas tinha seus motivos. Mesmo que Shikamaru sendo importante, mesmo que ela estivesse sentindo tudo aquilo, _novamente._

Viu ele afastar o banco, se levantar e começar a caminhar. Só não sabia se deveria ir atrás dele. Olhou para seu pulso e viu aquele pequeno pingente em forma de leque, prata que ela gostava tanto. E que toda vez que ela olhasse se lembraria do dia em que ele lhe deu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Foram muitas às vezes em que os dois pularam os muros da escola à noite, apesar de Shikamaru sempre protestar, ela não ligava, pois sabia que no fim das contas ele acabava indo. Ela adorava ver o céu de noite – assim como ele gostava de ver de dia - , e do gramado da escola se tinha uma bela vista.

Pelo menos três vezes na semana ela fazia isso, se sentia bem lá. E, como agora eram 'amigos', ele a fazia companhia, já que seus irmãos achavam isso besteira, além não se poder trocar uns beijos de vez em quando com um irmão.

Era 22 de outubro quando eles foram lá pela ultima vez, e ela se surpreendeu quando Shikamaru tirou aquela caixinha com a pulseirinha prata, com um pingente pequenino em forma de leque. Ela gostou de cara, mas ficou extremamente sem-graça.

-Por que isso? – Disse alternando olhares para a pulseira que segurava e o dito Nara.

-Preciso de um motivo pra te dar um presente? – Deitou suas costas na grama fofa e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Aceite logo.

-Eu não lembro de ter dito que não ia aceitar – Deu um sorriso largo e aberto, daqueles que ele não via quase nunca, mas toda vez que via, valia a pena. – Bom, obrigada.

-Tsc. – Passou a olhar para cima, para o céu, e o lago que havia em frente a sua escola, já estava quase na hora dos dois irem.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O irmão mais novo de Temari, Kankurou havia acabado de chegar ao salão, enquanto descia as escadas, se deparou com Shikamaru subindo estas; estranhou, por que ir embora tão cedo, em sua própria formatura?

Mas não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso quando viu sua irmã, sentada ao bar – logo concluiu o porquê de Shikamaru ter ido embora, assim tão irritado, foram poucas as vezes que os colegas o viram exaltado-. Seguiu em direção ao bar, onde a loira estava, ainda olhando para aquele pequeno pingente.

-Yo Onee-chan – Deu um leve tapinha nas costas,da moça – Você veio mesmo então!

-Kankurou – Sorriu fraco, mas o irmão notou uma ponta de frustração na face da irmã mais velha.

-Yare, então você falou com o maldito porco-espinho, não? – Apoiou um dos cotovelos no balcão, olhando para a pista.

Ela o olhou, surpresa. Logo olhou para baixo.

-Sou tão previsível assim? – Falava sorrindo, mesmo com o semblante triste no rosto.

-Sabe – Ele se virou de costas para o balcão, agora apoiando os dois cotovelos neles – Na verdade não, é que eu o vi indo lá para o estacionamento...E aquele imbecil não estava com a melhor expressão na cara. – Olhou de canto para ela – Qualé Nee-chan, eu diria que você é a mulher mais imprevisível que eu conheço.

Estreitou os olhos, levou uma das mãos à testa e passou pelos cabelos.

-Você é um idiota.

-Eu sei, e você também por gostar dele. – Com uma das mãos apontou para as escadas, abanando – Anda logo, vai lá.

Olhou para Kankurou, bufou, mas ainda sim se levantou, ajeitou seu vestido e foi em direção às escadas, passando por todos os ex-colegas e desconhecidos que estavam dançando, não pode deixar de ouvir um loiro escandaloso gritar um "Vai lá, Temari-san". Imaginou se todas aquelas pessoas estavam todo o tempo os observando.

Aquilo a fez lembrar da última vez que havia visto todos aqueles rostos, no dia de _sua_ formatura, um ano antes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ela trajava um vestido vinho, com decote em V e um corte na coxa direita, estava definitivamente linda. Arrebatou olhares dos colegas e dos colegas dos colegas aquela noite. Mas, foi somente um o sortudo com quem ela passou toda a festa.

Nara Shikamaru.

Não dançaram muito, aliás, não dançaram. Só uma vez que as colegas de turma chamaram Temari para uma rodinha e ela acabou dançando com elas, apesar de inicialmente ter sido para não fazer desfeita, ela achou divertido.

Voltou a sentar ao lado de Shikamaru, ora conversavam, ora se xingavam, mas nada de carícias em público. Por mais descarado e notório que fosse os dois estarem juntos, preferiam não levar isso muito a público. Seria _problemático demais_.

Ainda estava cedo, não era nem meia-noite ainda, mas estava quente lá dentro. Como Diria o professor de Educação física, talvez fosse pelo _fogo da juventude_. Realmente quente a quadra da Escola.

Sim, o terceiro ano decidiu que o melhor lugar para fazer a formatura seria na própria escola, afinal o lugar era enorme. Mas a festa era restrita apenas para a quadra e o salão. Não poderia ser utilizado o restante do prédio tanto do espaço, pois afinal era uma escola.

Mas estava _realmente_ muito quente, Temari então se levantou, o cabelo estava preso, mas a franja insistia em lhe cair aos olhos; fez um sinal com a mão, e logo Shikamaru se pôs a segui-la.

Do lado de fora, muitos casais, definitivamente _aproveitando a noite_, se privacidade, ou menos calor era o que eles queriam, não iam conseguir.

-Temari, - como sempre, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e a expressão desinteressada - Vamos lá pra dentro...Aqui está meio cheio.

Ela parou por um instante, parecia estar pensando. Dito e feito. O pegou pela mão e _mandou._

-Vamos. – começou a andar rápido, arrastando o pobre Nara.

"_Recebendo ordens de uma mulher..."_

-Temari, espere, aonde você vai? – Desorientado, ele ia sendo puxado pelo pulso até onde haviam aquelas fitas amarelas, lá, onde não haviam mais pessoas.

-Fique quieto e me siga! – A viu levantar o vestido e passar por cima da faixa, e em seguida pular o pequeno muro da quadra que levava ao pátio da escola. Ele sabia que ela era boa com isso, sempre pulavam os portões da escola para ver o céu, mas...De salto alto era uma novidade.

Parou de pensar quando ouviu ela berrar do outro lado do muro, ao mesmo tempo que tentava falar baixo as palavras saiam altas.

-Você! Vai ficar ai parado feito uma porta?

Suspirou alto, _"yare yare"_ e logo pulou também.

-Temari, para quê tudo isso? – Perguntou coçando a nuca com uma das mãos.

-É porque hoje é sua noite de sorte – O puxou pela camisa branca que ele vestia para perto de si – Afinal, temos a escola toda só para nós dois.

E entre beijos ora sedentos ora tranqüilos que eles desceram as escadas, e se trancaram – no já arrumado- vestiário.

Shikamaru gostava verdadeiramente de Temari, mas depois daquela noite definitivamente teria a mais absoluta certeza de que_ a amava. _

Pois nada, nada além de poucas peças de roupa a impediam de fazê-la sua, de tê-la só para ele. Difícil esconder o nervosismo, pois ele afinal só tinha _meros 16 anos_.

Depois de ver sua calça ser atirada contra um dos armários, não pode deixar de estremecer ao vê-la sobre seu corpo, sentada com tão pouca roupa.

-Acabei de completar 18, isso não seria pedofilia? – O lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Respirou fundo, afinal não deixaria ela o deixar mais nervoso ainda. Não iria dar mais motivos para ela o chamar de _fracote. _

-Tsc – a apertou mais contra seu corpo, e foi inevitável sentir um pedaço específico da anatomia de Shikamaru contra sua feminilidade - Você fala demais...É por isso que as mulheres...

Não pode terminar, ela encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios finos de Shikamaru, dizendo para ele parar de falar.

-Hoje, agora...Não precisamos discutir, precisamos? – Disse enquanto sentia as mãos dele desenganchar o fecho de seu sutiã e mordia o lábio inferior

Ele nada respondeu, a beijou com toda a vontade que já não estava mais cabendo em suas calças e depois de alguns instantes...Já não havia nada os impedindo.

Estavam ali, Shikamaru não tinha certeza se devia, apesar de estar sendo completamente domado pelo desejo, ainda conseguia raciocinar.

A olhou, e o que recebeu em troca: Um olhar de aprovação, seguido de um aceno com a cabeça, era tudo o que ele precisava.

Numa investida, levou o corpo para frente e Temari, abaixo dele encostada à parede soltou um gemido abafado. Ele só não soube distinguir do que era. Mas não pararia ali, naquele momento, era a hora de provar para Temari sua masculinidade – o que não seria um trabalho difícil, contando com a vontade e falta de hesitação de ambos-.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, enquanto fazia movimentos medianos, para frente, para trás; fazendo com que os dois corpos começassem a suar.

O escuro e frio vestiário masculino estava em chamas, chamas vinda das duas figuras dentro deste, desta vez a combustão destrutiva que os dois tinham desde aquele dia, naquele mesmo lugar onde tudo começou.

Em um deslize de Shikamaru, Temari forçou o tronco para frente, o fazendo deitar sobre o banco e ficar por cima dele. Lá eles ficaram por um longo período de tempo. Tempo o suficiente para fazer a aquela noite ser _inesquecível._

Aproveitaram o dito vestiário, tomaram um banho – juntos - afinal lá ainda rolava uma formatura, deveriam estar no mínimo, apresentáveis, apesar de estarem pouco ligando para os demais.

Decidiram que era hora de sair de lá, afinal, o ar já estava ficando escasso, pelo fato de não haver janelas. Saíram e subiram o lance de escadas –agora vestidos-, estava muito silêncio, só se podia ouvir a música que estava tocando longe, na festa.

-Shikamaru...- Ele, que estava de mãos dadas com ela, a olhou, ele estava se sentindo tão leve, talvez se a soltasse flutuaria.

-O que foi? – Sorriu leve e a trouxe mais para perto, o que quase a fez tropeçar em um dos degraus.

-Você está feliz? – O encarou séria.

Ele passou uma das mãos pelo ombro dela, e assim chegaram ao todo da escadaria.

-Estou - Disse olhando para cima – Estou muito feliz, e o mais irônico é que uma problemática como você me deixou assim. – Passou a olhá-la – E você, está feliz?

Ela sorriu de canto, e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Estou feliz, por causa de um idiota feito você – lhe deu um soco fraco no peito – O que acha de ir para o gramado?

-Seria uma ótima idéia, estou cansado.

-Seu preguiçoso.

___

Deitaram na grama fofa, Shikamaru com as costumeiras mãos atrás da cabeça e Temari com a sua encostada em seu peito.

Ela parecia estar dormindo, olhou no relógio, "Duas para meia-noite". A olhou uma última vez antes de pegar no sono também. Só não imaginava que quando acordasse ela não estaria lá.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Now you're gone_

_I can feel my heart is breaking,_

_An' I can't go on_

_When I think of the love that you've taken._

* * *

Subiu as escadas rapidamente, e logo que saiu do salão, pode ver os carros no estacionamento. Andou uns metros, agora com calma, até avistar uma figura com cabelo peculiar e um cigarro na boca, encostado em um carro vermelho.

-Vá embora – Deu uma tragada em seu cigarro – Você faz isso com freqüência mesmo.

-Você não tinha parado de fumar? – colocou uma das mãos na cintura, e com a outra começou a procurar algo em sua bolsa.

-...Desde quê meu padrinho morreu, só fumo quando estou nervoso...- Deu a última tragada antes de jogar a bituca no chão – Pensei que você soubesse.

-Você tinha parado, da ultima vez que nos vimos, só estranhei – Ela continuou andando, o barulho do scarpim preto contra o solo deixava isso evidente.

-Não ficava nervoso, quando você estava lá...E agora, você está aqui e eu estou nervoso, estou irritado, estou _puto. _– A olhou, estava de frente para ele, a pouco mais de um metro de distância – Por que agora você não vai de vez e me deixa em paz?

Ele a viu tirar da bolsa uma chave, e apertar um botão, fazendo com que o carro que estava encostado apitasse.

-Porque você está na porta do meu carro, é por isso que não vou embora.

Olhou sobre um dos ombros um tanto surpreso, se pegou imaginando o que ela teria feito no último ano para ter um carro desses. Preferiu ignorar todas as opções que lhe vieram em mente.

-Oh – Desencostou, levantando as mãos – Me desculpe, pode ficar a vontade.

Ela cruzou os braços e bateu um dos pés, fazendo um barulho alto ao bater contra o solo, então abriu a porta do passageiro.

-Largue de ser marrento, não combina com você – Fez sinal apontando para dentro – Vamos, vamos dar uma volta.

-Você não está em posição de me mandar fazer algo – Cruzou os braços.

-Não estou mandando, seu idiota – Bateu a porta com força – Estou sugerindo – começou a andar para dar a volta no carro – Se quiser, fique ai, mas se quiser pelo menos uma carona para casa, entre logo.

Ele revirou os olhos, passou uma das mãos no rosto e decidiu por ignorar o orgulho. Entrou no carro, muito confortável por sinal.

-Não sabia que você dirigia – Disse ele colocando o cinto.

-Há coisas que se aprende, certo?

-Yare yare.

Ela ligou o carro, engatou a primeira e manobrou, indo em direção a rua. Um silêncio incomodo se estabeleceu, nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Até ela perguntar.

-Ainda mora no mesmo lugar? – Engatou a segunda para passar uma lombada, e todos os processos cotidianos, embreagem, primeira, terceira, e uma breve olhada para ele.

-Sim. – apontou com uma das mãos – Se você virar à direita...

-Eu me lembro bem onde fica – Ligou o som numa rádio qualquer onde tocava uma música, _Whitesnake_ se a memória não lhe falhasse. – Você não sabe quantas vezes nesse ano eu parei com o carro na frente de sua casa.

Surpresa. Ele definitivamente não esperava isso vindo dela.

-Você não...

-Eu fui, mas tive meus motivos. – Freou, o sinal vermelho a obrigava – Isso não quer dizer que me esqueci de você, não seria coerente.

-Pensei que fosse só sexo, para você. – Encostou as costas no banco novamente, olhando pela janela.

-Claro que seria só sexo, transamos apenas uma vez, se é que me lembro bem. – O olhou, séria – E pelo que eu me lembre, você foi o único imbecil com quem eu dormi.

Ele se espantou em ouvir tais palavras, sua tentativa de ser irônico falhou de todas as formas possíveis.

O sinal abriu, e ele a olhou, mas só se deu conta de que deveria seguir por causa das buzinadas do carro de trás. Arrancou e entrou a primeira à direita.

-Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil. – Disse ela olhando fixamente para frente.

Ele não pode deixar de a encarar.

-Difícil? Você acha que foi difícil ir embora sem dizer nada? E Passar um ano sem notícias? Perguntar para os seus irmãos e eles não me responderem nada. _Você_ não sabe como foi difícil, Temari.

A música que tocava não amenizava em nada a tensão que estava se formando entre eles.

* * *

_In the night I pray for your embrace, _

_Every time I close my eyes _

_I can't escape your face. _

_You're out of sight, _

_But, always on my mind, _

_I never realised _

_My love could be so blind._

_

* * *

_

Ele colocou uma das mãos na testa, novamente estava irritado, e isso era extremamente difícil, vindo dele, o mais tranqüilo e desinteressado...o dito preguiçoso.

-Desliga essa merda, sim?

Ela respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes, então deu uma freada brusca.

-Kami-sama! – Reclamou ele.

Ela desligou o carro e pegou sua bolsa.

-Faça o que bem entender, eu tentei conversar. – Ele a viu sair do carro, andando rápido, havia uma pequena praça, com uma igreja, e ela parecia não saber para onde estava indo, mas estava indo para algum lugar.

Ele não agüentaria vê-la ir de novo, e aquela maldita música em nada ajudava. Decidiu o que faria.

* * *

_But, now you're gone _

_There's an emptiness closing around me, _

_An' I can't go on _

_When all I have left is the memory._

* * *

Abriu a porta do carro, e andou rápido, praticamente correu para a alcançar. Ela estava a mais de dois metros dele.

-Temari! – O grito dele a fez virar de súbito. Ele apoiou as mãos os joelhos por conta da pequena corrida, então a olhou. – Se você voltou...Se veio mais de uma vez pra cá, quer dizer que se importa, não é? – Ofegante, levantou o tronco.

-Você é mesmo um idiota. – Colocou uma das mãos na cintura – Se não fosse importante, eu não estaria aqui! – Começou a andar e se aproximar dele. – Não teve um dia que eu não me sentisse um lixo por ter ido sem falar com você...Mas eu... Eu odeio despedidas e não...Eu...-Falava gesticulando com as mãos, estava colocando tudo para fora.

Já estavam perto o bastante para ele falar baixo.

-Você é mesmo uma problemática. Agora é inegável, sempre foi.

* * *

_You're all I want, _

_Can't you feel the love _

_In this heart of mine?_

_You're __all I need__, _

_So maybe we could __turn back_

_The hands of time, _

_Maybe we could give it another try _

_One more__ time._

-Mas você tem sorte, Temari – Se aproximou e pegou uma das mãos dela – Eu te amo, afinal. E não quero saber o porquê você foi, ou quanto tempo ficou, só quero você comigo, _agora, de novo._

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não foi preciso, pois ele a calou com um beijo repleto de saudade, repleto de desejo e, repleto de amor.

* * *

Yaaare yaaare, fim do capítulo, fim de Fic :D

**MAS CAAAALMA que ainda tem mais 8D**

Sábado trarei um epílogo digno que _esclarecerá todas as dúvidas que tenho certeza que ficaram_ xD

Bem, a todos (as) que leram, muuuuito obrigada xD

Aos que deixaram review então, AAH *-*

Nee-chan, espero que tenha gostado da fic 3

Fui õ/

* * *


End file.
